I Won't Leave
by chocolate-colombo
Summary: Travis couldn't believe the situation right now. Wes was in danger, and he couldn't do a thing about it.


**Yay! Finally! A Common Law category! Yippee! So to celebrate, here's a drabble...type...one shot that I wrote.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"A Friend may well be reckoned the masterpiece of Nature." _- Ralph Waldo Emerson US poet & essayist.  
_

* * *

Travis felt his heart stopping. When Wes volunteered to enter the suspect's house, everybody begged him not to.

The suspect, Michael Green, was accused of killing a bank manager. It seemed like a simple case, but after a while, it turned into a whole bunch of crazy. Michael had a hostage, and after several hours of negotiating, Michael said he would allow one cop to enter. Wes didn't hesitate in volunteering himself.

Wes had gone in with a wire, but after a few moments, communication was cut. Now everybody on the outside heard nothing but static.

"Wes!" Travis called into his ear bud. "Wes! Do you copy? Wes!"

Travis sighed after getting only static as a response.

"He'll be fine," one cop told him. Travis was putting up a calm front, but the cop could see right through it. Wes and Travis fought with each other constantly, but they still cared for each other. It was quite obvious to everyone that worked with them.

"We're trying the phones again," a person on the SWAT team announced.

Travis nodded dumbly. Could they forget the phones and just barge in there?

Oh yeah. They couldn't. Michael threatened to shot Wes right between the eyes if they tried that?

Travis rolled his eyes. Entering the house could get Wes killed. Standing out here would get him killed anyway. Well that's just great.

Travis sure wished Dr. Ryan were here right now. During the last therapy session, she asked everyone what they were each willing to sacrifice for their partners. Right now, Travis would definitely risk his life to save Wes from...whatever was going on in there.

Travis hummed to himself. Would Wes do the same thing? Is that why Wes was so quick in offering himself up? To save Travis?

A loud BANG broke Travis out of his thoughts.

"That was a gunshot!" Travis shouted, knowing it was completely obvious what that noise was.

Travis could see the police getting ready to barge into the house. Travis wanted to follow them, and no one was going to stop him.

Him and a plain cop, and a member of the SWAT team began approaching the front door. Travis couls hear someone else calling in for an ambulance.

Travis was so close to the door before hearing another gunshot. "No no no no no no," he chanted to himself.

The Swat team member kicked the door opened, and the three of them slowly walked in, guns drawn and ready.

But they didn't need their guns. Michael's body was on the floor. A gunshot to the side of his head. The gun still in his right hand. His eyes open.

"Where's Wes?" Travis asked.

"Over here," a voice in the living room said. It wasn't Wes' voice, so Travis could feel his heart rate increasing. He rushed over to the living room.

"Wes," Travis breathed out as he dropped to his knees.

Wes was bleeding from his stomach. His eyes closed and his face pale, Travis had to check Wes' pulse to make sure his partner was still alive.

When Travis felt a soft beating, he sighed and took off his jacket, pressing it to Wes' wound.

Wes groaned awake. "Tr-Trav-"

Travis cut him off. "Shh. Don't talk. It's okay. Ambulance is coming."

Wes opened his mouth, but Travis cut him off again, already knowing what Wes was going to ask. "He's dead," Travis said. His two simple words and facial expression lacked emotion.

The two men were silent for a while. The next sound heard was the sound of an ambulance siren wailing in the distance, and Wes had determined that to be the perfect time to close his eyes.

* * *

The next time Wes woke up, he felt like it would be perfectly reasonable to panic. He had no idea where he was or why he was there in the first place.

He looked around, seeing nothing but white. A steady beeping sound could be heard. And the room? It smelled like chemicals.

"Wes," a distant sounding voice said to him. "Wes," the voice repeated.

Wes groaned as he turned to the direction of the voice, blinking his eyes several times before a blurry figure came into plain view.

"Travis," Wes croaked out. "H-how...what-"

Travis held up his hand to stop Wes from rambling any further. "You were shot in a hostage negotiation. Remember?"

Wes slowly nodded as the events of that day replayed in his head in slow motion. Wes could only think of one question to ask. "How long was I out?"

Travis sighed. "Three days. But the doctors said you were recovering faster than they thought you would. You lost a lotta blood that day." Travis pointed to a table placed at Wes' bedside. "Some people were thinking about ya."

Wes looked to the table and realized what his partner was pointing to. Flowers. Tons of flowers. A few balloons. A couple of teddy bears and other stuffed animals.

Travis made his way to the table of gifts. He waved his hand over a large percentage of the table. "Everything right here," Travis said. "Is from our therapy group." He pointed to a bumblebee that held up a sign with the cliche line 'Bee well'. "That's from Kendall."

"This," Travis continued on. "Is from Captain Sutton." Travis held up a balloon attached to some flowers. "And every stuffed animal you see here is from all the other girls in the office." Wes smirked. Travis just rolled his eyes. What would the girls in the office get him if he were the one in the hospital?

Wes interrupted Travis' selfish thoughts. Wes swallowed the lump in his throat. "Alex?" he asked in a small voice.

Travis looked into his partner's eyes, which showed mixed emotions of sadness and optimism.

Travis slowly shook his head. "I-I'm sorry, man."

"Well, did anyone call her?" Wes asked, earning a sad nod from Travis. "M-maybe she's been busy," Wes reasoned.

Travis kept quiet. He had a feeling that wasn't the case, but he wasn't going to say it.

Travis' thoughts were interrupted once again when Wes began speaking.

"I didn't want him to die." Wes saw Travis' eyebrows perk up, so he continued speaking. "Michael. I didn't want him to die. You know. He wasn't a bad guy. He was just caught up in some crazy stuff." A thought suddenly hit Wes. "Have you been in the hospital the whole time?" ha asked.

Travis almost shook his head to say no, but he stopped himself and nodded, telling the truth this time.

"Why?" Wes asked.

Travis scoffed. "I didn't think you should be alone...wh-when we didn't get a word back from Alex, we didn't know who else to call...so I stayed. The Captain came in a few times to make me go home and at least shower before coming back. But other then that, I've had no reason to leave the hospital."

Wes nodded. To other people, Wes' silence would seem ungrateful. But Travis knew how Wes felt. Travis knew that Wes was very grateful, he just couldn't say it.

Travis held his fist out. Wes smirked before forming a fist and bumping Travis'.

"Oh and Travis," Wes said. "Next time. You're going into the house of a crazed killer by yourself, okay?"

* * *

**Don't ask me where this came from. I saw that a Common Law category had been made, so I got super excited and my brain regurgitated this story.**

**I plan on writing a multi story fic soon. Can't wait XD**

**So what'd you think about this?**


End file.
